birthday visit
by miwa hoshi
Summary: Ikuto decides to go back to japan for his birthday. him and Amu go on a date. What did she get him? one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Miwa: well as you all probably know today is Ikuto's birthday. so i decided to write a one-shot. um yeah...

Amu: this would totally never happen

Miwa: um Amu it pretty much already did

Ikuto: i like the ending

Amu: go away ikuto don't you have to find your daddy

Ikuto: be nice

Amu: or what?

Miwa: do you really wanna ask that...

Yoru: Miwa doesnt own shugo chara!

Ikuto: hey arent you supposed to be in school Miwa?

Miwa: YOU KNOW NOTHING I DIDN'T TELL DADDY I WAS SICK SO HE WOULD LET ME STAY HOME SO I COULD WORK ON MY FAN FIC

* * *

Amu sat on the balcony outside her room. The snow was falling slightly from the sky causing her to shiver. December had come quickly. Maybe it was because of the letter Amu had gotten a week ago from Ikuto. He had said he was coming back soon but only for a while. Amu stood up and paced back and forth wondering where Ikuto was. It was December first. The day Ikuto said he would be back. And according to Utau it was also his birthday.

When she had found this out she had gone right out and tried to find something for him. She sat on the railing and shivered again. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white shirt with a black and white jacket over it. She also had on black and white stockings and converse. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail; her bangs were pushed to the right over her eye.

"You know Amu you'll catch a cold if you sit outside to long." A husky voice said from behind her. Amu spun around to find Ikuto sitting on her bed. She smiled and walked into the room.

"Happy birthday Ikuto" she said sitting next to him. Ikuto frowned.

"You know sometimes I wish Utau would keep her mouth shut" he said chuckling. Amu tilted her head.

"What you don't like your birthday?" she asked messing with one of the pillows from her bed.

"Well I like my birthday… I mean who doesn't. You're like 12 now right?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Something like that but that doesn't matter today is your birthday so what do you want to do?" she said standing up and turning her back to him. Ikuto grinned and grabbed the back of her shirt then pulled her onto his lap hugging her. Amu blushed and looked up at him.

"I…Ikuto, w…what are you doing!?" she said blushing. Ikuto laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Well you asked me what I want to do" he said with a smirk. Amu blushed and looked away.

"What do you mean by that cat ear cosplay pervert" she said pouting. Ikuto smiled and stood up, carrying her princess style.

"It means that you and me are going on a date. Don't worry I already told your mom" he said as he stepped onto the balcony.

"W…wait Ikuto I need a coat!" she said trying to get out of his arms. He laughed and held onto her tighter.

"Don't worry amu I'll keep you warm" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Where are we going Ikuto?"

"Where ever I want" he said jumping off the railing. Amu clung to him as he jumped from roof to roof.

"You still have Yoru?" she asked pressing her face against his chest. Ikuto nodded and jumped to the ground.

"Yeah he's in my pocket." Ikuto set amu down smiling. Amu looked around and realized where they were.

"The amusement park!" she said happily. Ikuto chuckled and nodded. Amu grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the rides.

"Hey Amu wait you go I'll just watch" he said trying to free his hand. Amu looked up at him pouting.

"It's no fun alone. Come on just one ride" she begged. Ikuto sighed and nodded.

One ride turned into all the rides, but Ikuto didn't care. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The last thing to do was the haunted house. Amu started to walk away from the attraction but Ikuto grinned.

"What's wrong amu you're not scared are you?" he asked pulling her against his chest.

"Of course I'm not scared I just figured you were tired of going on rides" she said defiantly. Ikuto laughed and dragged her into the haunted house. Through the entire thing Amu held onto Ikuto's arm and hid her face. Whenever something jumped out at her, she would scream and hold on tighter. Ikuto just laughed.

When they got out of the haunted house Amu was breathing heavily. Ikuto picked her up and sat on a bench holding her on his lap trying to keep her warm. After she calmed down a bit she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know I wanted to get you a present" she admitted looking down at her hands. Ikuto raised his eye brow.

"Did you? So what did you get me?" he asked smiling.

"Well I couldn't think of anything that you would really like. I thought maybe there would be something. But I could only think of one thing that you might actually like." She said hiding her blushing face. Ikuto looked down at her curious.

"so I guess I'll give you your present now ok" she said blushing more.

"ok I'm waiting" he smirked. Amu looked up at him her face serious.

"Ikuto… I love you" she pressed her lips against his. Ikuto slid his hands down her back pulling her closer to him. She tangled her hands into his hair opening her mouth just a bit.

"I love you too Amu-koi" he said pulling away. Amu nodded and nuzzled against his neck.

"Happy birthday Ikuto" she murmured. Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Miwa: ok its done not that good but i'm sick

Ikuto: sure your sick

Miwa: what daddy doesn't know wont hurt him

Amu: your crazy

Miwa: guilty as charged..... oh yeah i have a friend who just got an account and is planning to put up the first chapter of her fanfic today so please take a look at it. its Amuto...... her pen-name is Serrin-sama


	2. authors note

**authors note: Hey i would like to inform you peoples that i will be a judge in a contest along with bendercat and isis isara**. **There will be three categories; writing, video editing, and drawing. There will be one winner from each category. the winners will get to have a character put into a fan fic. for the record the fan fic will probably be shugo chara. If you wish to enter please send me a message**. **The deadline for entries is december 25. well good luck**


	3. authors note: another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


End file.
